Phantom Planet
|season=3 |number=52-53 |image=Title-PhantomPlanet.jpg |airdate=August 24, 2007 |production=312 313 |writer=Butch Hartman |director=Butch Hartman |guests= |prev=D-Stabilized |next= }}"Phantom Planet" is the hour-length series finale to Danny Phantom. Synopsis After the destruction of his privately-owned satellite during one of his battles with Danny, Vlad concocts a plan to eliminate him once and for all. He hires his own team of ghost hunters, named Master's Blasters, who prove to be much more effective at catching ghosts. And when they invade Fenton Works in search of Danny himself, Danny decides that the world no longer needs him. Despite the protests from his friends, he activates the partially-disabled Ghost Portal and erases his ghost powers away. Unfortunately, Danny soon finds that he picked the worst possible time to stop being Danny Phantom, for it's then revealed that an enormous asteroid that was thrown out of orbit (by Vlad's satellite exploding at the beginning of the episode), nicknamed the Disasteroid, is hurtling towards Earth, threatening to destroy not only it, but the Ghost Zone as well. Vlad reveals his ghost-half to the entire world, saying that he will turn the Disasteroid intangible if he is declared ruler of the world and also paid $500,000,000,000. Jack flies Vlad up to the Disasteroid, during which Vlad angrily reveals that he's been blaming Jack for the incident in college that turned him into the half-ghost creature he is now. Unfortunately, when Vlad goes to make the asteroid intangible, he finds that it is made of ecto-ranium, which is harmful for ghosts to touch, and Jack, finally realizing what an evil person his former friend had become, abandons him in space. Back on Earth, Danny and his friends have a backup plan - turning the Earth itself intangible. In order to do that, though, they need to recruit all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. When Danny goes into the Ghost Zone to do so, however, his ghostly enemies are all too happy to get revenge for their previous defeats and all blast him at once... which somehow brings back his ghostly powers. Returning to Amity Park, Danny announces the plan to wrap the Earth in metal tubes connecting to a central hub, and then use the ghosts' energy to turn the entire planet intangible. After he and Sam confess their feelings for each other, Danny returns to the Ghost Zone, catches all the ghosts, and convinces them, even Skulker, to listen to his plan. The ghosts all go with Danny's plan and they manage to turn the whole world intangible just barely long enough for the Disasteroid to fly through. Afterwards, Danny reveals his secret to the world, which is accepted with great enthusiasm. Later, Tucker inexplicably becomes Amity Park's new mayor, while Danny, now hailed as a hero, gets a statue in the capital of every country, and ends up finally dating Sam. Home video releases ;DVD * Danny Phantom: Season 3 * Danny Phantom: The Complete Series * Danny Phantom: The Final Season External links * Danny Phantom Wiki: Category:Series finales Category:Nicktoon specials